Great Longneck Mating Migration
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: A scientific explanation of 'The Great Longneck Migration'. Littlefoot has sleep stories about Ali and meets her at Longneck Valley.


Great Longneck Mating Migration

Littlefoot was having sleep stories about Ali. The next morning Littlefoot said "I keep having sleep stories about Ali." Grandpa said "Tell us about your sleep stories Littlefoot." Littlefoot said "We are in a valley with other longnecks and I see Ali and then something long and pink comes out of me."

Grandpa said "I remember when I had those sleep stories." Grandma said "Littlefoot, it's time you know where babies come from." Littlefoot said "These sleep stories mean I am ready to have babies." Grandma said "That's right Littlefoot."

Grandpa explained how longnecks mate. Grandpa said "When a male and female longneck want to have a baby they find a quiet spot away from other longnecks and the male longneck extends his penis and puts it in the female's tail hole. Then the male starts moving his penis faster and faster until his sperm comes out. If the mating occurred during a certain time during the night circle cycle they will have eggs."

Grandma said "Littlefoot you haven't reached the Time of Growing yet. You might be too young to have babies." Grandpa said "Seeing your mother die caused you to mature faster which means you are ready."

Littlefoot went to play with his friends. Cera said "You look happy Littlefoot." Littlefoot said "I have been having sleep stories and I feel like I'm going to go on an adventure and Ali will be there." Ducky said "You and Ali want a baby." Cera said "Ducky thinks you and Ali are going to have a baby." Littlefoot said "Ducky you are right I'm going to mate with Ali."

Topsy approached the gang and said "I hear you're ready to mate Littlefoot." Littlefoot said "We will be leaving soon." Topsy went to Littlefoot's sleeping spot and noticed clear sticky spots around the sleeping spot. Topsy said "Looks like you've been having those sleep stories for a while."

Littlefoot said "This is what happens to males before they mate. What happens to females before mating." Grandma said "Before I mated with Grandpa I felt something grow inside me."

Grandma, Grandpa and Littlefoot left later that day. Petrie said "There they go." Cera said "Let's follow them longnecks leave big footprints." The group followed the footprints.

Littlefoot and his grandparents were travelling through a canyon on a ledge. Littlefoot said "Grandma, after mother died did you think about having another baby with Grandpa." Grandma said "We tried Littlefoot but we're too old my eggs dried up long ago. Your mother was from my last nest."

After leaving the canyon the land turned into a swamp. Littlefoot hopped across the rocks until a crocodile jumped out of the water and tried to eat Littlefoot. Just before the crocodile was about to eat Littlefoot a giant pink leg crushed the skull of the crocodile. Littlefoot crashed into the leg and fell into the swamp. Littlefoot got back onto the rock where his grandparents joined him. Littlefoot could see the swamp turning red. Sue said "Just making sure it's dead." Sue kept her foot on the skull until it was decapitated.

The body floated to the surface with blood continuously flowing from the neck. The skull resurfaced in a different area. Littlefoot looked up at the gigantic longneck and said "Wow." Grandpa said "Thank you for saving Littlefoot." Sue said "What good are big feet if you can't stomp on bad guys now and then."

Sue joined Littlefoot and his grandparents. Sue said "Looks like we're all headed to the same place. Maybe it has something to do with the sleep stories I've been having." Littlefoot said "I'm going to meet my girlfriend and start a family." Sue said "Hopefully I will meet someone to have a family with. I've always been the biggest longneck."

The longnecks joined to form one super herd there were thousands of longnecks. Unknown to Littlefoot his friends were following their footprints. Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie arrived at the swamp and Petrie noticed the swamp turned red. Cera said "Looks like something died in there." Petrie said "Me fly over to other side. Ducky you swimmer you swim across." Ducky said "Oh no, no, no I would not swim across that for all the treestars in the world. Let's get through this I do not like this place." Cera said "It's not like anybody is asking you to move." Ducky just sat happily on Spike's head.

The group hopped across the swamp on the rocks. When they were halfway across they saw that the body in the swamp was a crocodile. The body was floating in the middle of the swamp and the head was floating near the shore.

It was getting dark and Cera said "Petrie look for a rock to sleep next to." Petrie flew until his beak hit what he thought was a rock. Petrie slid until his stomach was on the ground but his head was pointing straight up. Petrie said "Here good."

Petrie hit what he thought was a rock but it really was a sharptooth. Petrie felt something on his beak and when he looked he saw a river of blood pouring down sharptooth's leg. Petrie smiled "Sharptooth so big and Petrie so small. Sharptooth no notice Petrie injure sharptooth."

The group slept away from the ever growing pool of blood forming on the ground. Cera said "If the sharptooth doesn't wake up soon he won't wake up at all." The next morning the gang woke up and the ground was covered in blood. Cera said "Looks like that sharptooth is dead."

The gang had lost the trail and were traveling through the forest. They were lost when a longneck saw them. Pat said "You kids look like you are lost." Ducky said "We were following footprints but now we are lost." Pat said "Since we are all going to the same place I can help you get to where you want to go." Cera said "We don't need your help. We are just fine on our own."

Cera reluctantly followed Pat. They arrived at a cooling lava flow and tried to cross it. It was cold enough for the group to cross but there were still spots were lava oozed to the surface. Everybody safely avoided the oozing lava and safely made it across.

Littlefoot climbed to the top of a tree and saw Crater Valley. Littlefoot said "I see it." The longnecks arrived shortly after Littlefoot spotted the valley from the tree top. Littlefoot smiled when he saw Ali's mom. Littlefoot and Ali raced toward each other before they kissed. Ali turned around and Littlefoot licked her hole causing it to expand. Ali lay on the ground before Littlefoot mounted her. Ali made a low moan before Littlefoot inserted his member into Ali causing her to moan louder. Littlefoot went faster and faster until he released his seed inside Ali.

Julie approached Ali and asked "How was it dear?" Ali said "Mating with Littlefoot was the best moment of my life." Julie said "Hopefully I'll be a grandma soon." Grandma and Grandpa watched the mating and smiled. Shorty watched from behind a longneck leg and said "That is so messed up." He approached Littlefoot and said "That slutty bitch whore."

Littlefoot got in Shorty's face and said "Repeat that because I want Ali to know what you think of her." Shorty said "Ali you are a slutty bitch whore." Littlefoot and Ali beat the crap out of Shorty. Ali and Littlefoot put their tails around Shorty's neck and strangled him.

Bron saw Shorty getting beaten up and went to try and stop it. Bron said "What did you do to cause this Shorty." Before passing out Shorty said "I saw him with his slutty bitch whore Ali." Grandma and Grandpa came to see what the fight was about. Bron said "Mama and Papa longneck." Grandpa said "Littlefoot this is your father."

Littlefoot ran away and stared at a pond with his head low. Bron followed Littlefoot and said "We need to talk." Littlefoot asked "Where were you all this time?" Bron said "We knew we were going to have a hatchling so before you were an egg I left to find a safe place to raise you. When I returned the Earthshake changed everything it took me so long to find the nest. When I finally found it I knew you were born so I looked everywhere for you. I found some longnecks and then some more and eventually we became a herd."

Bron and Littlefoot returned to where Ali was standing with Shorty who was still blacked out. Littlefoot was still angry at Shorty for calling Ali a slutty bitch whore wrapped his tail around his neck and suffocated Shorty before breaking his neck.

Littlefoot and Ali mated again after Littlefoot killed Shorty. Bron disposed of the body by grabbing Shorty's tail and sending Shorty flying into a nearby tree. The impact caused Shorty to get decapitated before his body and neck fell to the ground near the tree.

Sue was walking and looking around her when she bumped into a leg. The male Ultrasauros said "Hello little lady." Sue who was a smaller Supersaurus said "Oh my." The male said "I found the mother to my children." The male and Sue mated.

Pat and the gang arrived so the gang went to look for Littlefoot. Littlefoot was getting a neck rub from Ali when Cera found them. Cera said "Guys I found them."

Littlefoot and Ali were happy to see their friends. Ducky looked at Ali who was bloated and said "Littlefoot and Ali mated yup, yup, yup."

The gang walked around Crater Valley and found Doc. Doc said "I didn't expect to see you Littlefoot. You are a little young to mate." Littlefoot said "I already mated twice with Ali." A lime green longneck joined them. Doc said "This is my lady friend Dara.

Cera said "My dad said that Littlefoot left to mate I can't believe we came all the way here and we don't get to watch longnecks mate." Petrie said "Ali so full of Littlefoot sperm it coming out her tail hole." So the kids wouldn't feel disappointed Doc and Dara mated.

Old One was happy that Littlefoot and Ali mated so she merged her herd with Bron's. A grey longneck walked up to Old One and said "Hi ma'am." Old One turned around to see who was interested in her. Grandpa said "Saro."

The next morning Littlefoot and Ali woke up and they went to get breakfast. Ali ate all the food within reach and Littlefoot said "Ali you're pregnant." Ali blushed as she knew Littlefoot found out. Doc and Dara were eating nearby when Doc noticed a bump under Dara's tail. Doc said "First I found the lady of my dreams and now I'm a dad." Sue and her mate were also nearby and Sue was also pregnant.

Sue, her mate, Doc and Dara decided to join the herd. Ali walked to Sue and Dara and said "I'm pregnant." Doc said "So is Dara." Sue said "I'm also expecting." Ali said "At least our kids will have each other to play with." Later they all headed back to the Great Valley.

The super herd along with Saro arrived back in the Great Valley. Bron said "I'll be back with the other half of my herd that didn't make the journey with me." Old One said "Only half your herd came." Topsy approached Littlefoot and said "So you and Ali are having a baby." Littlefoot said "Yes Ali's pregnant."

Dara laid her eggs. Doc and Dara looked at the two eggs in the nest. Later Sue laid her eggs she had four eggs and finally Ali laid her eggs. Ali and Littlefoot were having two eggs.

A month later the eggs hatched. Doc and Dara had a boy who looked like Doc and named Dan and a girl who looked like Dara named Ann. Sue's eggs were the next to hatch she had two boys and two girls. The boys looked like their father and were named Rob and Ben and the girls who looked like Sue were named Sally and Samantha. Finally Ali's eggs hatched they were girls. One girl looked like Littlefoot's mother who Littlefoot named Opal and the other girl looked like Ali who she named Alexis.

Bron returned with the other half of his herd and they were excited Littlefoot's and Ali's eggs hatched. The kids became good friends like Ali predicted. The parents watched as their kids chased each other around. Littlefoot said "Looks like the herd's future will be fine."


End file.
